Fall To Pieces
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Sonny sings one of her songs on So Random. What happens if Chad sees her? Takes place before Sonny With A Song. R


**Nice another one-shot! I'm going to be uploading a lot of them because my FANFICTION notebook is filled with them! I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Avril Lavigne**

Fall To Pieces

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what sketches are we going to perform tonight?" Nico asked. Right now we were in the commissary having some fro-yo. That way we could focus more.

"I think we should do another 'Sally Jensen: Kid Lawyer' sketch," I suggested.

"And another 'Garry and Larry'," Zora added. Then a cool breeze came.

"Did anyone just feel a cold wind?" Tawni asked. "Besides mine?"

"It's those Drama Weasels," Grady said and we burst out laughing. "But either way we should do another 'Check It Out Girls',"

"Ooh! And we can have Sonny sing!" Tawni squealed. I slapped my hand over her mouth keeping other people from listening.

"How did you know I can sing?" I quietly asked.

"I looked at your song pillow," she said.

"But Tawni that's private!" I said.

"Are any of those songs good?" Nico asked.

"Are you kidding?" Tawni asked. "Their great!"

"How many are there?" Zora asked.

"At least 20 or more," Tawni said.

"Sonny please you have to perform!" Grady begged.

"No. I can't do it!" I said. "I've never sang in front of a crowd,"

"C'mon Sonny! If you can perform sketches every week to a live audience, then you can sing in front of one," Zora said. I finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll do it," I agreed. Then I felt someone come up behind me. I knew too well who it was.

"Sonny. Randoms," Chad said.

"Chad," we said.

"Chad how come you remember Sonny's name but not ours?" Zora asked. She had a smirk planted on her face.

"Because it's always sunny in California. When I look up at the sky I see the sun and remember 'Hey that girl on 'So Random!'s' name is Sonny'," he said.

"Sure it is, Chad. Sure it is," Zora said. She obviously wasn't buying it.

"Chad can you leave now we're busy," I said.

"Fine," I knew exactly where this was going.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," With that he turned and went to his cast.

"I swear it's the same thing with you two," Tawni said. "So what song are you gonna sing?"

"I don't know," I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooh! And we can have Sonny sing!" Tawni squealed. Sonny slapped her hand over her mouth to shut her up. _Sonny can sing? Since when? _

"How did you know I can sing?" she asked quietly but I could still hear her.

"I looked at your song pillow," she said. _Song pillow?_

"But Tawni that's private!" Sonny said.

"Are any of those songs good?" Nico asked.

"Are you kidding?" Tawni asked. "Their great!"

"How many are there?" Zora asked.

"At least 20 or more," Tawni said. _Dang that's a lot!_

"Sonny please you have to perform!" Grady begged.

"No. I can't do it!" she said. "I've never sang in front of a crowd,"

"C'mon Sonny! If you can perform sketches every week to a live audience, then you can sing in front of one," Zora said.

"Fine. I'll do it," she said. That was my cue to go over there.

"Sonny. Randoms," I said. said.

"Chad," they said.

"Chad how come you remember Sonny's name but not ours?" Zora asked. She had a smirk planted on her face. _Uh oh... QUICK THINK OF SOMETHING!_

"Because it's always sunny in California. When I look up at the sky I see the sun and remember 'Hey that girl on 'So Random!'s' name is Sonny'," I replied.

"Sure it is, Chad. Sure it is," Zora said. She obviously wasn't buying it.

"Chad can you leave now we're busy," Sonny said.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," I went back to my cast but kept an ear on them.

"I swear it's the same thing with you two," Tawni said. "So what song are you gonna sing?"

"I don't know," I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready to get 'So Random!'?" The announcer guy said. That was my cue to go out there as 'Sicky Vicky'.

"Hello! I'm Sicky Vicky. And welcome to 'How To Have Fun When You're Sick'," I said. "Today I've got a cold. I got it from Alex Pasarski who came to school with a cold. Not cool," the audience started laughing which gave me more confidence. I love hearing them laugh. "She sneezed a booger on my plate and I thought it was a piece of chicken and I ate it," I sneezed. "But colds can be fun even when you're sick in bed. You can make a lot of cool things. Like today, we're making snot filled tissue flowers. See?" I said. The rest of the sketch continued with people laughing at the right spots. Then we did the 'Check it Out Girls' and 'Garry and Larry'. Finally, it was time for me to sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in the audience wearing a hoodie hoping that people wouldn't recognize me. Then some guys started to move some instruments out onto the stage. My guess was that Sonny was finally going to sing. I really wanted to hear her. She came out from backstage and took a place at the mic.

"And now performing her original song, Fall To Pieces, Sonny Munroe," the announcer guy said.

_I looked away, then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say, things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall, make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it and_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

She was amazing. That's all I could say. I wanted to get a closer look at her so I started pushing people out of my way to get to the front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So far through the song the crowd loved it. But someone in the audience caught my eyes. He was pushing people to get to the front. When he lifted his head I knew exactly who it was. Chad Dylan Cooper. Did he know I was going to sing? Suddenly my eyes met his and stayed there.

_You're the only, I'll be with til the end_

_When I come undone, you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars, back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it and_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

For the rest of the song, our eyes stayed exactly where they were. Locked to each other.

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it and_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it and_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

The crowd went crazy, as did Chad. I'm still surprised that no one has realized who he is. My friends and I said good-bye and we went back to the prop-house.

"Well time for pizza," Grady said.

"You guys go ahead," I said. " I'll catch up," I stayed in the prop-house for a bit and heard footsteps coming. I turned to see Chad.

"So by now you must know it was me in the audience?" he asked. I nodded. "Who was that song about?"

"No one," I said but my voice went higher. Stupid denial voice.

"I know when you're lying Sonny," he said and got closer to me. He grabbed both of my hands. "You can tell me anything Sonny," Now he was sounding like he did when I barged onto the Mackenzie Falls set (West Coast Story).

"Chad. Really. It's no one," I said trying to keep my voice from going higher. I refused to look into his eyes. Those deep blue oceany pools. Too late. Now we were staring into each others eyes.

"Please Sonny. Tell me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... I love you," he said. I was about to say something when his lips met mine. OMG... OMG... CHAD'S KISSING ME. He realized I wasn't kissing back so he started to pull away but I stopped him by putting my arms around his neck. When we broke apart I was finally able to tell him.

"I love you too," I said. "And the song's about you,"

"I know," he said and kissed me again.


End file.
